


Amazing

by Jay_eagle



Series: Fandot Creativity Night Fics [8]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:03:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10037465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_eagle/pseuds/Jay_eagle
Summary: For a Fandot Creativity Night prompt, 'Amazing'.





	

“You’re amazing.” Martin tried his best not to clench his fist in Douglas’ hair, but it was difficult to remember not to when Douglas was doing his utmost to send Martin out of his mind.

 

“Mmph.” Douglas’ reply was muffled, but in lieu of a verbal sally he used his tongue to trace an intricate, ticklish pattern on the sensitive underside of Martin’s cock.

 

Martin slid his hand downwards before he was tempted to tug harder, running his nails down Douglas’ shoulder, feeling him shiver. “Douglas,” he groaned, as the delicious suction around his cockhead increased. He could feel Douglas’ grin around him by way of response.

 

Douglas’ thumbs rubbed circles into Martin’s hipbones, holding him as steadily as possible as he sent Martin frenzied with desperation, keeping him teetering just on the brink of climax but refusing to let him fall. Martin tossed his head against the wall, and his babbled praise became pleas for mercy, but Douglas was a tormentor by nature. He kept going.

 

“Douglas – Douglas, _please_ –“

 

“Soon.” Douglas pulled off just long enough to utter the single syllable before diving back down, sucking and licking so fast that Martin thought his knees might give way.

 

“Now, Douglas, _god_ – please –“

 

At last, Douglas took pity (motivated partly by the knowledge that the ground crew’s break would be shortly over, Martin suspected, in the tiny corner of his brain still functioning). Inhaling sharply through his nose, Douglas leant forward, gagging but recovering quickly; allowing Martin to thrust desperately once, twice, thrice down Douglas’ throat before he came with a bitten-off curse and a delectable full-body-shudder that made Douglas’ cock twitch in his trousers.

 

Martin sagged backwards, panting raggedly, only Douglas’ firm hands still at his hips continuing to support him.

 

“Satisfied?” Douglas sat back, and saw that the hoarseness of his voice made Martin’s eyes gleam with an unholy lust that six months before he’d never have dreamed his straight-laced captain could possess.

 

“Incredibly so,” Martin practically purred, tucking himself deftly away and sinking to his knees before Douglas, putting them at eye level. “ _Amazingly_ so.” And he leant forward, capturing Douglas’ lips with his own and his cock with his hand, eliciting the first of many moans that Douglas knew he would emit on his way to a mind-blowing climax all of his own.


End file.
